Do you Know?
by The Conquerors
Summary: Gold asks the other dex holders, have they heard about the bird?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon special or Family Guy or Surfin Bird.**

Gold awoke with a mischievous grin on his face for he had a little, let's call it a show or prank for the other dex holders. But let's back up a bit to tell you a little back story on this entire plan.

**Flashback!**

Now Proffessor. Oak thought it would be a good idea if all of the dex holders spent some "quality" time together. So he sent a message to all of the dex holders (Even the Sinnoh trio) to meet at his lab. After they all arrived and the older dex holders introduced themself's to the Sinnoh trio Proffesor. Oak said that to get to know one another better they would spend some time living and training together in a house big enough for all of them to stay in.

The dex holders spent the whole day unpacking all of their things into their new house that by the time they we're done it was time to go to bed...for most of them at least. Now Gold not really feeling tired stayed up while the others went to bed. He went into the living room turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels with the remote.

Soon Dia and Pearl entered living room being awakened by the sounds of the T.V. Now Gold didn't mind their company since they were more fun to be around then the other as he put it "stuck ups" so he let them watch the T.V with him.

After flipping through the channels Gold found one that caught his eye. It was show titled _Family Guy_ and even though it was a cartoon he took interest in it seeing maybe out of just pure boredome. Now the three (Being Gold, Dia and, Pearl) Laughed incredibly hard during the whole show. They thought it was the funniest thing ever in fact Dia and Pearl hoped they're comedy skits could be just as funny as the show one day and the two even took notes while watching it..

The three also shared a favorite character that was Peter Griffin. Now during this particular episode Gold got an "Idea" from watching Peter that he wanted to try on the other dex holders to both annoy them and get a laugh, and to share with them this philosophical information with them.

**Back in the present!**

Gold reached under the bed and took out what he "Borrowed" From Prof. Oak's last nite. An old record player with the desired record of god-like greatness. Gold then ran down stairs and handed the record player to Pearl who last night agreed with Dia that he would help gold with this "plan". Gold walked into the kitchen and sat at the wide rounded table where all the dex holders were seated. Crystal was going around the table handing out pancakes giving them to everyone before finishing at Gold.

"Seems like you were up late last night." Said Silver from across the table noting Gold's lateness.

"Yeah. I couldn't go to sleep to I stayed up and watched some T.V" Gold and the other dex holders then started to eat their breakfast. Gold stopped halfway and asked Crystal dreaded question number one.

"Yo Super Serious Gal can I see that paper?"

"You actualy want to read and let alone read a newspaper?" Asked Crystal who was holding the _Kanto Questioner._

"Yep can I see it?" Crystal unsure what Gold was up to nonetheless handed him the paper. He opened it up to center page and made a disappointed look.

"Hmmm? I thought that would be big news."

Green looked at Gold with a confused look. "What big news?"

"There seems to be something missing. Something that Falkner would like. A piece regarding the flying type."

"What are you talking about?" Asked a rather irrated Silver. Gold put down the paper and looked at Silver with complete confidence and his trademark michevious smirk.

"Oh So you haven't heard? I thought that you of all people would have head."

Sapphire then asked dreaded question number two: "Heard about what?" At this time Dia and Pearl played _Surfin Bird _on the record player as Gold jumped up and stood on the table and told everyone about the greatness of the bird.

"A well a, bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a, bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird, is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird, is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, is the word." All the while he was singing this it was done with him pinting to various dex holders.

The rest of the dex holders excluding Dia and Pearl were giving shocked looks or what the hell faces. Gold suddenly went over to Platinum and put his arm around her while she gave the most shocked face she has given in her life.

"Hey Platinum have you heard about the bird?" He then went over to Silver and shouted "SILVER EVERYONE KNOWS THE BIRD IS THE WORD!" To Silver who just gave his tradmark Silver glare.

"A well a bird bird bird is the word. A well a." The song then went into a short drum solo making Gold at this time jump up on and move his arms up and down to it. Some dex holders like Dia, Pearl, Blue, and Red were laughing uncontrollably on the ground. While others just stood there to stunned to speak or just had a blank expression on their face.

"Is he alright?" Platinum asked Crystal thinking her senior would know more about Gold.

"We really don't know." Crystal said face palming. Gold then continued on with the song.

"A well a bird, bird, bird, Bird is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a bird, bird, bird, bird is the word. A well a don't you know about the bird? A well a everybody's talking about the bird. A well a bird. Suuurrrrrrffffiiinnnn Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Gold shook his head violently before falling on the ground in spasmodic movments beofor going completely silent.

"Is he dead?" Asked Silver a little to hopefully. His questioned was soon answered when both Gold and the song both went. " Oma mow mow oma mow mow. Ba ba oma mow mow ba oo mow mow. Ba ba oma mow mow. Ba ba oma mow mow mow. Ba Ba-"

**Bang**

Silver's fist quickly went across the table hitting Gold right in the face knocking him out. After this the older dex holders questioned Dia and Pearl if they had known this. Dia quickly hid the record player and made the smart choice of lying that they knew about any of this.

However they did mention that Gold was watching a Show called Family guy last night. After hearing this Green went to the T.V and blocked Family from ever being watched again on it while Crystal called every house in Pallet town to destroy their Surfin Bird CD's and records for their own safety and to pass this mesaage on to the all the other towns if they care about their lives and sanity.

* * *

><p><strong>What the hell did I just write! Ah I love Surfin Bird. Well anyway I hope this at least slightly amused you and who knows I might make more chapters based off of Family Guy.<strong>


End file.
